Conventionally, optical communication modules used in optical communication in order to, respectively, convert light into electricity or electricity into light are known. In such an optical communication module, the outer dimensions of the product and the input/output interface (pin arrangement, electric characteristics; hereinafter called “input/output I/F”) are prescribed (see, e.g., Non-Patent Document 1) according to normal standards (SFP transceiver specifications) in order to build a stable provision system and to pursue user convenience.
Furthermore, peripheral devices (e.g., shield components, connector plugs) for use of the optical communication module are also standardized, so that an environment is provided that can easily be used as product platform for the optical communication module.
Now, for example, the input/output I/F will be examined. As shown in FIG. 11, as to the pin arrangement, the allocation of the 20 pins, i.e. what each pin is connected to (e.g., power supply, ground, communication, etc.), is strictly defined.